Worth Fighting For
by stefanie437
Summary: James and Lily share a moment by the lake. Written for alltoo-well, as part of the Jily Secret Santa fic exchange over on tumblr :)


**Happy Holidays to Becca (alltoo-well)! From your Secret Santa, Stefanie (fanficsunderthestairs). **

The fall air was crisp and clear as Lily Evans made her way out of the castle and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Her red hair was in a long braid down her back, and her knit hat was pulled tightly around her ears. She took a deep breath of fresh air happily, vowing to take more study breaks before winter came in earnest.

The grounds were quiet. Most students were still in bed at this hour. Lily had woken up unusually early thanks to a loud commotion in the Common Room, but when she had gone down to check, no one was there. She tried starting her homework, but decided to make a visit to Hagrid's instead.

As she neared the lake, Lily noticed a lone figure sitting on its banks, his back leaning on a large tree there. She looked more closely and recognized the messy black hair and wire-rimmed glasses of James Potter.

She was surprised to see him out here alone, without his usual group of Marauders. They usually spent most Saturdays sleeping until noon before causing some mischief or another.

She shook her head, not wanting to get involved, but she couldn't help but be curious.

Ever since her falling out with Snape, things had been different between James and Lily. That day by the lake, the day that changed her relationship with Sev forever, had also opened her eyes to a side of James Potter that she had never seen before. He had sought her out afterwards to make sure she was alright, and she had seen a sincerity and a kindness in his eyes that she hasn't been able to shake since.

They weren't friends. Merlin, no. They co-existed, amicably, helping each other with the occasional homework, sharing an occasional butterbeer in the kitchens with some other Gryffindors.

But she couldn't seem to forget the way he looked at her that day. And now, here he was, alone, and something was telling her that she should go to him.

Suddenly, he turned and looked at her. She jumped, not realizing that she had been staring for about five minutes now. He flushed a little and turned away.

As much as she wanted to walk away, she felt her feet propelling her forward, toward him.

"You're up early," he said.

"Something loud in the Common Room woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. "Probably shouldn't have kicked that chair so hard."

"It was you?" she said, looking at him. He didn't face her, just kept looking ahead at the lake. "Why were you kicking the furniture?"

"Letter from my Mum this morning," he said, running his hands through his hair. "Dad's been getting threats at work. He spoke in favor of more Muggle protection laws, and seems like some of Voldemort's followers didn't take a liking to that."

"What is he going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Try to lay low, do more underground work. He won't tell me too much about what he's up to, probably because he knows I will want to join him."

"You have to finish school, James."

"I think Dad wants me to join him," James said, ignoring Lily's statement. "But Mum is terrified. She won't let him tell me anything."

"Quite right. You're not ready. The more you learn, the more you know…the better," she tried to calm him, but he was just growing more and more agitated. He jumped up and started pacing.

"It's so frustrating being stuck in school," he growled. "I want to go out there and fight. Do something. So many people are dying…so many Muggleborns…"

Lily didn't know what to say. She could hear the strain in his voice, see the weariness in his face.

He sat down, closer to her this time. He looked at her, and his eyes softened. "Look at you," he said. "You're Muggleborn, and you've got more talent in one fingernail than that prat Mulciber. There's nothing inferior about you."

She blushed unexpectedly at the look in his eyes— that same protective, brave, determined look that she hasn't been able to get out of her mind since last June.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Lily's thoughts buzzing. She knew James was lost in thought as well.

"This isn't your battle to fight, James." Lily said finally. "You're Pureblood. You don't need to do this." She put her hand on his. "You're brave, and kind, and hotheaded. You're going to get hurt."

"Someone has to fight for you," he said quietly. "You're worth fighting for, Lily."

Her heart melted a little at his words and she realized she was still holding his hand. Against her better judgment, she decided to leave it there. She thought carefully about her next words.

"We both have a lot to fight for," Lily said. "A better future is always worth fighting for."

James nodded, his gaze unwavering.

"Yes, we do."


End file.
